


Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards/ Steve Rogers的严肃脸以及其他常见的风险

by Oxycontin



Series: Workplace Hazards/工作风险 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But not as bad as Tony's, Dick Pics, Don't worry Peter doesn't take any dick picks, M/M, Peter makes terrible life choices, Peter没给自己的老二拍照, Peter的人生决策极其糟糕, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Press Conferences, Steve Rogers is disappointed at your behavior, Steve Rogers对你的表现非常失望, Swearing, 不过没有Tony糟糕, 别担心, 新闻发布会, 粗口, 老二照片
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天，Peter当真要近距离观瞻美国队长本尊了，而不是像个鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪狂粉丝一样，从某个屋顶或者某个门缝看他。</p>
<p>更棒的是，他即将见证Steve Rogers创造历史，对战喧扰挺过有史以来气氛最为紧张尴尬、而且说实话相当荒唐的新闻发布会——下巴抬起，背挺得笔直，面对逆境竭力表现得彬彬有礼。</p>
<p>而一堆拿着相机和麦克风的王八蛋会冲他大喊大叫问着<em>少年钢铁侠的老二。</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards/ Steve Rogers的严肃脸以及其他常见的风险

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/gifts).
  * A translation of [Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723433) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



今天会是Peter Parker这辈子最棒的一天。

要是完全公平地说，Peter这辈子大部分都完全走着狗屎运。他有过在当时看来好一些的日子：他遇见Gwen的那天，他第一次跟Gwen亲吻的那天，事实上还有以任何方式涉及Gwen的每一天。说起来，还有涉及他的Ben叔叔的每一天。不过，事后一想，那些日子现在都痛苦得不堪回首，并且以完完全全的可怕灾难收场，如今他走着狗屎运（并且可能很短）的余生都会心怀悔恨。Peter肯定注定会有些毫无负担的幸福时光，但他也同样肯定自己一定是见不着了。

不过，Peter还是个乐观的人，他 _确信_ 今天会不一样。

今天，Peter当真要近距离观瞻美国队长本尊了，而不是像个鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪狂粉丝一样，从某个屋顶或者某个门缝瞄他。

更棒的是，他即将见证Steve Rogers创造历史，对战喧扰挺过有史以来气氛最为紧张尴尬、而且说实话相当荒唐的新闻发布会——下巴抬起，背挺得笔直，面对逆境竭力表现得彬彬有礼。

而一堆拿着相机和麦克风的王八蛋会冲他大喊大叫问着 _少年钢铁侠的老二_ 。

指定会乱的一塌糊涂。乱到不可思议， _乱到无与伦比_ 。而要是他非常、非常走运，Peter终于能亲自录下Steven Grant Rogers在公共场合说出“阴茎”这个词了。

当然，希望渺茫。不管什么时候美国队长对媒体发言，他总是一丝不苟又温文有礼。不过从绝对没有跟踪癖的Peter绝对没有做过的事情来看，他肯定队长在被蓝色纳粹射线当面轰炸或者类似的情况下会叫出不少淘气的词儿。Peter只是从来挨得不够近，没法 _存档_ ，而他 _需要_ 把Rogers队长说的“阴茎”这个词设成他的个人铃声。他就是 _需要_ 。因为所以。

Peter这辈子就是狗屎运，永远都会是狗屎运，要是每回他的婶婶在他酣战当中打电话来问他有没有买鸡蛋，能听到Rogers说个脏字也是他应得的。想象一下他敌人的 _表情_ 吧。他很有可能收获敌人傻眼整整三秒，而此间横踢对方脑袋一脚绰绰有余。

一半的可能性是某种可怕的玩意出现并且借图谋不轨使美国队长免受屈辱玷污，但Peter没操这个心。虽说赌注相当倾向于会有外星人不请自来，但聪明人都猜测Rogers会：

1.当众宣布他和复仇者联盟都对同志人群不持偏见，大家能不能别问了，不，真的，他再也不愿意想到实体冲洗的钢铁侠在大学时期的老二照片了，不管收到照片的人士是何种性别，

2.当众宣布他是恐同的老古董，之后恭恭敬敬地看一些他义愤填膺的队友转给他的“时代在进步”的链接，富有男子气概地哭一哭（有可能），然后再开一场新闻发布会让所有人知道他非常抱歉，他和复仇者联盟都对同志人群不持偏见，

或者，

3.甩手不干，开始脸朝下撞发言台，而Tony Stark在后头笑个不停。

Peter个人不太支持第2项，毕竟不可能在没人知道美国队长是个什么样的人、也没人抢占先机逼他看一遍断背山的情况下，就让他在Tony Stark在场时，在Tony Stark的地盘谈论Tony Stark的阴茎。剩下的大概还有可能。但愿要是情况像3，等胸怀大计的男人中途丧失了生存意愿，会有个人紧张地咳一咳，拍拍他的后背。Peter觉得有点不好，可说真的，没不好到让他不想看好戏。

“请出示身份证。”

Peter惊得一跳，一抬头就直盯上一个生无可恋、膀大腰圆又 _全副武装_ 的保安的脸。他快速回头扫了一眼，看见所有人都已经整理好通行证拿了出来。"噢，对。我的身份证件。"他结结巴巴的说，慌张起来。"我绝对是应该来这儿的。是的。等等。我是个记者。我绝对不是想以任何方式跟踪谁或者混进来，绝对不是，绝对不。是。"

保安无动于衷地双臂抱胸，等着。

Peter伸手去拿他偷来的《号角日报》证件，同时立即弄掉了他带的所有东西。笔、U盘、卡和揉皱的文件飞速在一尘不染的地上向各个方向散落，滑到了走廊里差不多每一件家具和仪器的底下。Peter惊恐地僵住了。

他这辈子真是 _狗屎运_ 。

"我能搞定——等一下，"他哀求，跪下把手往X光机下面够。

"先生，您不能碰那个，"保安警惕地跳了起来。

"不，不我看见它滑到这底下了，就在下面的什么地方，我发誓，我能搞定。"Peter趴下尽可能往里面钻，指尖恰恰能碰到东西，他相当确定那就是他塞着正确卡片的钱包。说真的，那传送带有多重？要是换个普通的青少年来搬是不是太沉了？也许没人会注意到的。哦天啊。要是他动了传送带，他可能不会立即被电晕然后被锁到某个实验室里的吧？有可能的吧？

“先生。”Peter能听见她抽出电击枪的脆响声。靠。“您真的需要远离仪器旁边。”

她的声音变得冰冷而坚定，Peter稍稍翻了一点身，眼含热泪地仰望着她。

“我有证件的。我真有。我发誓。我是《号角日报》的摄影师，我可以把证件给你看我只是需要 _拿过来_ 他们 _就在那里_ ——”

“手。拿。开。”现在所有排在他后面的人都窃笑起来或者嘟嘟囔囔。他们大多数人在这一带都常见得到他，于是也不担心他会引爆什么炸弹，只是幸灾乐祸着愉快地开始了他们的一天。天，那个《TheSplash！》的王八蛋Gary笑得前仰后合的。 _王八蛋_ 。Peter慢慢地抽出手举起来。“我是真有证的。我发誓我有。我真的真的有，”他哀求，不过他看得出来她a)并不相信而且b)内心毫无波动。

他要被踢出去了。他永远都不会得到美国队长重复脏话的音频，而这回有人可能会把他的丑事告诉他，他也就永远没法壮起胆来在现实中接近他了。

他这辈子真就是狗屎运。 _狗屎运_ 。

然后保安抬头看了一会房梁，抿了抿嘴唇，大概是受了上帝之光的感召还是怎么的，她说，“瞧，还是——把没掉进那底下的东西尽量捡一捡，把你的包放到传送带上，到第二安检区等着吧。”

Peter觉得自己下巴都掉了，然后他冒出一个很可能让人毛骨悚然的笑容，试着把笑收回去点儿。“谢谢你，”他小声说。“谢谢。太谢谢你了，哦我的上帝啊我——”

“是，好，没事， _快走_ ，”那保安打断了他，Peter就跪着爬来爬去捡回了他那谢天谢地还没散架的相机还有存储设备，抛弃了剩下的东西，差不多是跳了过去，等着一个陌生人手法专业地在他身上摸来摸去。

Peter甚至都没用上他那偷来的通行证。他跟邦德差不多了。也许他本该带一杯马丁尼的。也许装在保温杯里。

今天早上最好的一面就是，尽管Peter有很多的问题是源于他自己烂透了的主意，但最严重的问题通常是源于道貌岸然的人突然神经错乱想来杀他。在这个地方，要是他的高中数学老师变成巨企鹅发动攻击，她得在一堆虎背熊腰的打手间杀出一条血路才能碰得着他，这让他很有安全感。

Peter没羞没臊，只要有机会他绝对会跑到美国队长的身后躲着Maxwell女士的。

他过了安检，挤到后排的一个座位上，恰逢此时谈话、打字和移动构成的嗡嗡声骤然变成疯狂的喧闹。Steve Rogers从侧门走上台子中央，没穿战服，正颜厉色。他稍稍笑了一笑然后无视了台下的人，选择看着他的队友在他身后一个个入场。

Peter以为前面大多数的椅子会是给一些Stark工业的人，不过看样子多数复仇者都会出席——现在人在这边的都来了。黑寡妇似乎享受着这情形的黑色幽默，鹰眼似乎觉着无聊，Tony Stark似乎对于他的整个团队显然要花上一个半小时讨论他的阴茎这么个事过于兴致勃勃了，而——

靠。连 _冬日战士_ 都露面了。

他高视阔步地缓缓上台，每个动作都明显散发着威胁的气息，在台上一角的座位上一坐，两脚一踢，伴着一声吓人的“铛”搭在了他面前的桌子上。他无视了附近畏缩起来的记者，毫不悔改地直直顶上美国队长不满的眼神。

美国队长有着不可思议的眼神。他的眼神能在一秒之内定住一个谋杀犯、逼他重新考虑自己所有的人生抉择、也许还会偶尔给妈妈打个电话。Barnes连眼睛都没眨一下。

近来向复仇者联盟求助可以说是忧喜参半。一方面，出动的可能会是美国队长，他会拯救全世界，回家路上还能顺便从树上救下你的猫咪。另一方面，他们也许会派出Bucky Barnes，显然他早些年是个好人，不过现在让人隐隐觉得他宁愿干脆照你脸上来一枪，不过不想对付后续的文书工作。

队长叹了口气，把这眼神转向了台下一群惴惴不安的记者，反响绝佳；就连王八蛋Greg都被镇住了。没有人愿意冒险独自站在这眼神的输出端。Rogers在房间里扫了一眼，看见竭尽全力想使自己看上去超过二十岁的Peter的时候顿了一下，斜眼打量着。队长皱起了眉，不过最后还是看向了手里的提词卡片，清了清嗓子。然而冬日战士直接聚焦在Peter身上，眯起了眼睛。

美国队长也许会保护他的。Peter在座位上往下滑了一点。

结果证明，美国队长选择了第4项：我对你们所有人都非常失望。显然违背当事人意愿散布、观看、炒作私人纪念品尤其裸照是对个人的侵犯，是性骚扰，绝对不可接受；这话倒 _没错_ ，不过一经严肃脸的自由象征的谴责就糟糕得多了。几个直接刊登照片的人甚至看上去无地自容。

整个过程中，Tony Stark在玩手机，鹰眼两眼放空，两个杀手像蛇一样注视着人群。Peter试着不去看Barnes，希望只要无视他他就能消失。

然并卵。Barnes _绝对_ 是在看他。

所有人（包括Peter）大概都在希望别人会提出最重大的问题，这样他们就能批判地发出啧啧声，不过还是能把答案录下来。幸运的是某个为超市小报工作的弱智终于出面了。

“美国队长，请问您对近期一些言论有什么看法，事关你的。额。你在一部分照片里，而且——”

“你得意识到我并不是真的在场。当时我还埋在冰里，”队长在发言台上倾身向前，扬起一边眉毛。“有这么一种新奇的玩意儿叫照片；你可以把一个人的照片贴到任何你想要的地方。其实，我认为你本人就随意刊登过一些。”

那小报辣鸡又试了一遍。“你不……介意?”

“不介意。”他也没细说，而这真是太可惜了，因为Peter和其他在场的所有人唯一想要的，就是美国队长解释说真的，他完全不介意十七岁的钢铁侠拿老二往他（照片上的）脸上蹭的音频。

王八蛋Greg一下来劲插上了话。“有人猜测你不介意是因为你是同性恋，”他意思是说我猜测你是同性恋。

Peter见惯了这种嘴脸。

“你知道，前两天我听了一个电台节目，”队长开腔，钢铁侠和鹰眼都绝望地垂下了头。

“ _哦天啊，他又要发表他的_ ** _动人演说_** _了_ ，”Stark在手机后面嘟囔道，声音小得换个人就听不到了。“ _他要就我的老二发表一番_ ** _动人演说_** _了_ 。”

“ _他每回这么说话的时候都用_ _‘_ _你知道_ _’_ _开场_ ，”鹰眼嘶声回答，都没动嘴唇。“ _你注意过没？他妈每回都是。_ ”

“有个故事讲的是一个美国游客去参观欧洲的一个犹太人公墓，”Rogers若无其事地说了下去。“他在那里转悠，有一些新纳粹主义的恶棍威胁说要找他麻烦，问他是不是犹太人，”队长耸了耸肩，看上去很忧伤。大家犹豫着一起点头：是纳粹是坏蛋这跟屌有啥关系吗先生。“他发誓说他不是，那些人就没再缠着他，可之后他感到很愧疚，却想不明白为什么。他最后把这事告诉了他妻子，我觉得她的回答很发人深省。”

“ _说啊，Rogers老头儿_ ，”Stark咕哝道，都不想假装自己感兴趣。“ _跟我们讲讲_ _炫毙了的国家公共广播电台档案库吧_ 。”

“ _最可怕的是他发现_ _《_ _奇妙餐桌_ _》_ _的那周_ ，”鹰眼补充道。“ _记得不？他一谈_ _处理意大利熏火腿_ _的正确方法就闭不上嘴了_ 。”

“ _记不记得他想在屋顶上种大麦的那回？_ ”

“ _我的神呀别提了，他_ ——”

“ _你们俩要是再他妈的不闭嘴_ ，”冬日战士嘶声说，“ _我就把你俩的肠子扯出来再从牙缝里塞回去_ 。”

黑寡妇微微点了一下头。

换Peter也会脸色发绿然后闭上嘴的。

“对此我真的念念不忘，”队长接着说，假装他没注意到这场超级士兵顺风耳绝对能听到的低音量争吵。“他的妻子说，‘他们把世界分成了两边：他们那一边，和犹太人那一边。’”他耸肩。“‘你站错边了’。”

“等等，”Greg说，看上去好像圣诞节可能要提前到了但也没什么把握，“你是在说——”

“你并不是真的想知道我是不是同志，”显然因为赌气出了柜的美国队长声色俱厉地说。“你想知道我站在哪一边。答案是我绝对不站在你那边。”

“说句公道话，”Tony插嘴。“他们 _也_ 想知道你是不是同志。”

“你是不是刚刚——”好像没有人能确定怎么看待这种答案，更别说王八蛋Greg了。“你刚刚算不算是因为想表现团结而出柜了？”

“也可能是因为他有个男朋友，”鹰眼仰望着天花板说，显然无聊疯了。

“也有这个原因，”美国队长点头。

当场 _炸开了锅_ 。

猝不及防出了柜的美国队长坚毅而沉默地站在那里，等着所有人冷静下来。

他们没冷静下来。

“你的男朋友，”王八蛋Greg压过喧哗声喊道。“他是谁？”

然后。

然后 _冬日他妈的战士_ 举起了他那遭天谴的手，为可能跟举国和平、正义与美国精神最伟大的象征睡在一起领功，瞧上去这么得意也是理所当然。“我们说实话吧他的老二很可能即将被打掉”队长对他微笑，就好像Barnes上周没有开枪打了某个家伙的裤裆还声称是意外，尽管他过去七十年里从来没有射偏过。

好吧。

到此为止，就没人再能说得出完整的句子了，最后复仇者们直接甩下这歇斯底里的烂摊子扬长而去了。

Peter真的尽力想开心一些。他还是没有录到Rogers真把“阴茎”说出口，不过他刚刚亲眼见证了历史，而说真的，这比电话一响对着脏话咯咯笑要重要多了。真的。他坐在如今空荡荡的房间里，目送着嚎叫的暴民在复仇者撤退之后离场，依旧在试着说服自己他其实对这一切感觉还好，这时却发生了一个奇迹。

“好啊，你真他妈浪漫啊，”Bucky Barnes的声音从音箱中传出。“你刚刚在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了。你也出柜快乐。”

Peter手忙脚乱把手机重新掏出来再把录音软件打开的时候差点把手机摔碎，因为 _冬日战士忘记把他的麦克风关掉了_ 。

“我没有在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜，”“我也不知道怎么关麦克风”队长抗议道。“我在一场关于隐私和尊重的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了。Tony Stark的老二只是个边注。”

“是吗？好呀你猜怎么着，咱们拿个手机出来翻一翻推特。看看谁赞同我的意见，谁赞同你的意见。哦瞧啊！ _所有人都赞同我的意见_ 。”

“好吧，对，没错，我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了，别磨叽了。我甚至都没提到你，你就直接蹦出来出了柜，像个——”

“小伙子们，”隐隐传来Pepper Potts的声音，“你们可能会有兴趣知道自己的麦克风还开着。”

“啥？”Barnes脱口而出，“靠，妈的——”

“Tony，去你妈的，”队长骂道，“与其坐在那看好戏你该告诉——”

音箱没了声音，Peter让人生中终于有一次十全十美的狂喜充盈着内心。

终于。终于他这浪费时间的人生里有点什么进展顺利，而且还 _如此顺利_ 。他见证了历史。他真真正正参加了一回新闻发布会还不是偷偷地吊在某个窗户外面。他跟复仇者联盟共处一室，他有了一条美国队长说“Tony，去你妈的”的录音存在他手里拿着的、他的手机里头，像份从天而降的大礼。

Peter在走廊里兴高采烈头晕目眩地瞎走着，把铃声设成“我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了，”此时命运消化了刚刚的大事迹重回正轨。他立刻撞上

了

Bucky Barnes。

然后一下子向后弹去，双眼圆睁，手忙乱地摸索着，不顾一切想把新铃声关掉，趁有谁专挑 _这个节骨眼_ 给他打电话之前，可能是让他买鸡蛋吧，然后——

冬日战士看了他，然后看了他的手机。

“我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了，”Peter的手机突然欢脱地宣告，来电显示写着May婶婶。 _妈。逼。_ “我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了。我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了。”

“我只想要你知道，”Peter嘶哑地说，“我从来没信过那些关于你的谣言，我也知道现在你绝对不会把我弄死的。”

“我当然不会把你弄死，”Barnes暴躁地说，依旧盯着他的手机。“这楼里的摄像头太多了，会摊上大事的。”

Peter咽了咽口水。

“我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了，”Peter的手机还在响。“我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了。”

Barnes歪了歪头，现在看起了Peter。“你不穿那红蓝紧身衣的时候看着小多了，”他沉思道。

“额，”Peter勉强说，吓得大脑一片空白。

谢天谢地手机没声了，却马上又响了起来。“我在一场关于Tony Stark老二的新闻发布会上让咱们出柜了。我——”

Barnes伸手迅速把手机从Peter不听使唤的手里夺了过来，没断开眼神接触就把手机捏碎了。残片洒在Peter的脚边。

好吧。行。还可以。那不是Peter的脑袋，这才是主要的。他有没有记得把录音上传到云上？他记不起来他有没有上传过了。他有没有他妈的上传已经无关紧要了，反正他也用不上因为 _冬日战士_ 会发现的然后像捏碎他的手机一样捏碎他的脑袋。没有人在脑袋被捏碎之后还需要云端上美国队长说“老二”的录音。

Peter需要道歉。低声下气地道歉。他深吸了一口气。

“我还有一年半才能再换手机，”Peter最后说出口的却是这个。要说这情况有什么好处，他现在是真想死了，而这也许还可行。

“真可惜，”Barnes无动于衷的说。“要是你没在我特地费心把你弄进去的新闻发布会上录下Steve的白痴表现，你可能手里还有你这糟烂的手机。该死。”

Peter顿了一下，皱眉，然后重放了一遍今天发生的事。

“你就一个人坐在房梁上看着这些记者看了三个小——”

“嘿，”Barnes皱着眉打断他，“重点不是我。”

Peter忿忿不平地伸出手指指着他。Barnes瞪着他的手指。“是不是真的在我为跟踪美国队长自责了几个月的同时，他的男朋友却在跟踪我？”

“不，因为我没跟踪你，你个自作聪明鬼鬼祟祟的小兔崽子，”Barnes低吼道。“我是在注意周围还 _允许你跟着_ ，这事让我 _越来越_ 后悔了。而且现在后悔 _还来得及_ 。”

“你都知道我是谁！你监视我有多久了？”Peter责问。

“我不确定，”Barnes回击。“你 _跟踪我男朋友_ 有多久了？”

“额，”Peter想了想。“顺便一提，听你叫他你的男朋友真挺怪的，你的话，感觉就是让人汗毛倒竖又牛逼到爆，而——”

“我什么都后悔了，”Barnes嘟囔道，在Peter反应过来之前（这可 _相当之快_ ）扯住他的领子，拖着他走过了大厅。Peter试着别在恐慌之中让眼球掉出来。“你是身上带着战服，还是今早把你这辈子颠三倒四洒在地上的时候也把它扔到金属探测器底下了？”

“伙计，”Peter不屑一顾地告诉他。“我这辈子早就颠三倒四了。而且没错，我没把战服放在——”

“唔，”Barnes欣然回答，“你颠三倒四的人生很可能就要急转直下了。把行头穿上。Steve根本不会考虑让一个十二岁的小子加入的，就算这的确能让你别再像个迷你变态一样跟踪他了。”

“啥？”

“衣服穿上，”Barnes命令道，把他随便推进某个会议室，然后溜达走了，喊着“Stevie！有个惊喜给你！”

Peter Parker大脑重新上线前已经脱了一半了，他对着门皱起眉。Bucky Barnes是在想拉他进复仇者联盟。

冬日战士是在想拉他进复仇者联盟。

美国队长的男朋友要说服他收Peter进复仇者联盟。

_Peter Parker要成为复仇者了。_   
  
_这是他这辈子最棒的一天。_

Peter把面罩拽下来，四周跳了跳把紧身衣扽上屁股，然后把他剩下的东西塞回了背包。

他听见Barnes走回来，把头探了出去。

“我不是十二岁的，你知道，”他喊道。“我十七了！”

“你才十七？？”美国队长问，Peter惊恐地僵住了。队长转过头去瞪Barnes。

冬日战士迎头瞪了回去。“Bucky，”他欢快地学道，“不管我多大，我还是能影响世界。保护他人是每一个人的责任。”

“那不一样，”美国队长双臂抱起胸，下巴挺了出来。“我说这话只是因为我那时候才十七。”

“哦，”Barnes反击，假装惊讶地扬起眉毛，“是这样的吗？也许我是忘了，因为 _失忆_ ，不过我敢发誓你就在昨天还说了类似的话。”

“我没 _老_ 得没法开飞机，Bucky，冻在冰里的那些年不算！”

“既然你一个劲不带降落伞就往下跳，我觉得我手头有了确凿的老年痴呆病例了，伙计！”

Peter看着他们吵嘴，目瞪口呆，脑袋就像在看网球比赛一样转来转去。

他 _现在时时刻刻_ 都能见到这糟心玩意了。因为他要成为 _复仇者_ 了。

这是Peter Parker _这辈子_ 最棒的一天。

他开心地看了一会，然后抿起嘴把备用的iPod掏了出来。

毕竟他还没录到美国队长骂脏话呢。


End file.
